D. B. Woodside
| birth_name = David Bryan Woodside | birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actor | children = 1 | years_active = 1996–present | partner = Golden Brooks (2006–2010) | education = State University of New York, Albany Yale University }} David Bryan "D.B." Woodside (born July 25, 1969) is an American actor, perhaps best known for his portrayal of the White House Chief of Staff (and later President) Wayne Palmer on the Fox action/drama series 24.Fox’s ‘24’ takes a bow—but what does the finale say about our view of the American presidency? Additionally, he is noted for his roles as the bass singer Melvin Franklin in the NBC miniseries The Temptations, and starring as Robin Wood on the WB/UPN series Buffy the Vampire Slayer in their seventh season, as Malcolm Franks in Single Ladies, and as Dr. Joseph Prestridge on Parenthood. He played SEC Prosecutor Jeff Malone in the fourth season of Suits, and plays the angel Amenadiel in the Fox television series Lucifer. Career He got his start in the third season of Murder One in 1996, playing Aaron Mosley. After that series' cancellation, he guest starred on The Practice, Snoops, The Division and Once and Again. He made a guest appearance on JAG in its final season as FBI Agent Rod Benton. From 2002-03, Woodside starred in 14 episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer's final season, as Principal Robin Wood, Buffy's boss and son of a Slayer. He followed this up in the following television season, playing the pragmatic Wayne Palmer, the Chief of Staff and brother to President David Palmer during the third season of the Fox series 24. In the fifth season of the series, he returned to reprise the role as a guest star in episodes 1–2 and 14–18. Woodside returned as a series regular for the sixth season as the President of the United States. He had a guest role as Marlon Waylord in the 2004 CSI episode "Harvest". In 2007, he was a guest star on the TV show Grey's Anatomy in the show's 4th season episode, "Forever Young," wherein he played the character of Marcus. Woodside also guest-starred as a doctor in the series finale of the USA Network series Monk. He had a recurring role on the CW series Hellcats. In 2009, he starred in the first series of the US drama, Lie to Me. He did star as Malcolm Franks on the VH1 series Single Ladies, playing opposite LisaRaye McCoy as Keisha Greene. In June 2014, he began appearing in Suits as Jeff Malone, alongside his co-star, Gina Torres, from 24. He played fallen angel-turned-human Amenadiel in the Fox television series Lucifer (2016–present). Personal life Woodside has a daughter, Dakota, with actress Golden Brooks born in September 2009.Michaud, Sarah (October 7, 2009) People.com. Retrieved July 14, 2016. Selected filmography * The Temptations (1998) * Scar City (1998) * Romeo Must Die (2000), as Colin O'Day * Seance (2001) * Buffy The Vampire Slayer (2002–03), as Robin Wood * Easy (2003) * 24 as Wayne Palmer (2003–04, 2006–07; 48 episodes total) * Monk as Dr. Matthew Shuler (2009) * Single Ladies (2011–14) * Suits (2014–16,18) * Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 (2015) * Lucifer as Amenadiel (2016–....) * S.W.A.T as FBI Agent Elliot Gines (2018, 1 episode) References External links * Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from New York City Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:People from Queens, New York Category:University at Albany, SUNY alumni Category:Yale School of Drama alumni Category:African-American actors